A Past to Shape Your Future
by ReddBoo
Summary: She was the last person I ever expected to see. Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's and now leader of the League of Shadows. If the rumors are right, and she is here, then he won't be far. Prologue so far, will continue if you guys decide you're into it. :) (Bane/OC)


_A.N._

_ Ok so I've never done this before so be gentle on me. I finished watching TDKR for the second time (it took twice for me to eventually stop drooling at Tom Hardy's deliciousness)! So ya, first time. Let me know what you think. I'm trying to go along with the story line and the original comics (haha! My excuse not to have Talia in it until WAY later!). Though it will be mainly the in between parts that you don't see in TDKR and comic plots stuffed in there. It's a fanfic, who cares right?! Also, heads up for some sexy time and all around potty mouth._

_Also obv. I do not own any of this stuff, just my OC_

* * *

**Prologue**

_She was the last person I ever expected to see. Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's and now leader of the League of Shadows. If the rumors are right, and she is here, then he won't be far. _

A charity masquerade ball is the perfect place to start looking.

First let me fill you in on a few important details from my past. I didn't just move to Gotham, the city called to me. Fear, anger and darkness. It all called to me. Don't get the wrong idea here. I am not a bad person; I just don't have it in me to be ruthless. It's that these are the feelings I've grown to associate with home. I come from the shadows cast by pain and fear, an island called Santa Prisca. My mother would say I was her "light in the darkest of places." She never understood how I could grow in a place with so much pain and oppression, yet still maintain my empathy and compassion.

When you live in where I did, and begin to grow into a compassionate and somewhat naïve young woman, it doesn't take long for the fear and pain to notice you. When I was a teenager, like all of them, I made some rather poor judgment calls. As a punishment for my wrong doings, my mother decided I was to volunteer at the island's notorious prison Peña Dura. I'm not going to lie, the thought terrified me. But looking back, if I hadn't gone down there, I never would have met him. After two months, I was told I had paid my dues and was no longer required to make deliveries to the Pit. Only, I wanted to. It was my only chance to see him. It took three months before he told me his name..

"_Everyone calls me Bane, so it makes sense for you to as well."_

Well, hey, he's not a man of many words you know…

Two years I delivered supplies there, and every time I could, I would bring Bane another book. He loved to read. I guess it just filled the time. Eventually I began to take longer and longer to finish my deliveries, but it's only because he would slowly speak more and more. I learned that he couldn't even recall a time when he was not in that prison, nor did he honestly know why he was there in the first place. He spoke of pain and anger, of his life in that hole. We would talk as long as I could hide from the other men. It didn't take long for them to start noticing me, luckily by that point Bane had grown into a man. He was almost double the size of the next biggest man. I knew he would defend me until the end. Oh, not that it mattered by that point but wow, a beautiful man at that! I was a teenager after all.

I thought it was going to be like every other time, going down there. Luck I guess just wasn't on our side. Bane had made it known that if he was stuck there, he intended on running the place. Like saying that has never got anyone into trouble right?!

When I got down, and made my delivery of bread and grains, I couldn't find him anywhere. It was the look on the Doctors face that gave it away. I guess that man's mouth finally got the better of him. I later found out that the government decided to use Bane as a test subject for some new drug they had called "Venom." He should be dead, before we could ever have our first kiss, before I could ever tell him how I felt. I knew it in my soul he wasn't though. I could feel him there; I just had to find him.

By the time I had finally found him down there, the damage had already been done. Sure, the Venom never actually killed him, but it screwed him up so badly he had to have a mask on him for the rest of his life to deliver the shit directly to his brain! I never once flinched or shied away from him, it changed nothing in how I felt, other than anger for what they had done to him.

When the authorities found out that I knew about their experiments with the inmates, Bane told me there was only one thing for me to do. Run.

It was ten years ago today I left the only man I ever loved.

* * *

_Soo? PM & let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
